1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-terminal fuse device and, more specifically, to a multi-terminal fuse device for providing a range of current ratings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most, if not all, electrical and electronic circuits of all kinds need protection against electrical overloads. This protection for low voltage, distribution-type circuits, such those found in electrical appliance and/or electronic products for home or personal use, is typically provided by fuses. An electric fuse consists principally of a section of conductor, known as a fusible element or fusible link, of such properties and proportions that excessive current melts and thereby severs the circuit. A characteristic of an electric fuse is its current rating, which identifies the maximum current the electric fuse can allow to pass without melting or clearing. For example, a two (2) AMP fuse will melt or clear if current passing the fuse is greater than 2 AMP.
However, the prior art fuse with a given current rating may not provide proper protection against electrical overloads. For example, for a battery charger that has a fast charge mode and regular charge mode, fuses with different current ratings must be used in different modes because to charge battery in fast mode demands larger current than charge battery in regular mode. Moreover, a fusing device with large current rating is difficult and expensive to make.
There is therefore a need for a fusing device that has adjustable current rating and can be manufactured cost-efficiently.